Happy B'day My Beloved Dragon
by FleursLove
Summary: [REPUBLISH/REMAKE] Di hari ulang tahun Kris, Tao bingung harus memberikan kado apa. Lalu, bagaimanakah nasibnya ketika Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah ide yang cukup 'wow'.. Special buat ultah Wupan tercintah.. KrisTao in The House Don't Like Don't Read ! a Little bit Humor [maybe]


**Tittle : Happy B'Day My Beloved Dragon**

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast :**

**- Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Support Cast :**

**- EXO M & K**

**Pairings : TaoRis/KrisTao/FanTao**

**Length : Oneshoot?**

**Genre : Molla~ Tentukan sendiiri..**

**Rating : T semi M.. *plak***

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, so DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

_And the story begin~ _

_Happy Reading_~

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria manis bermata seperti panda tengah berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Terlihat ekspresi wajahnya frustasi.

"Haish.. Sebentar lagi Kris-_gege_ ulang tahun. Aku harus memberinya hadiah apa?" Tao—pria manis itu— kini menelentangkan tubuhnya menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kris-_gege_ sudah mendapat iphone5 dari fansnya. _Aigoo.._ Apa yang harus aku berikan?" Kini Tao bergerak memeluk boneka panda pemberian dari kekasihnya.

"Haish.. Aku benar-benar bingung. Lebih baik aku bertanya kepada Luhan-_gege_ saja." Tao kini beranjak dari tempat tidurnya bermaksud untuk menemui Luhan.

**CEKLEK**

Tepat saat Tao mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu, nampak sosok pria tampan yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

Kris menaikan salah satu alisnya melihat penampilan Tao yang 'sedikit' berantakan akibat berguling-guling ria di atas kasur sambil memeluk boneka panda mungil. "Kau mau kemana, _baby_?"

"A-aku ingin menemui Luhan-_gege_." Tao menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya mendadak merona merah melihat kekasihnya itu.

Kris memegang dagu Tao dengan lembut dan membuat Tao menatap ke arahnya. "Kenapa? Untuk apa kau menemui Luhan?"

"Itu—" Tao menggerak bola matanya ke kiri dan kanan karena gugup di tatap seperti itu. Ia memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang tepat agar Kris tidak mengetahui tujuan yang sebenarnya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padanya, _Gege_."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban dari Tao. "Kau ingin menanyakan apa, eum? Apa aku tidak bisa membantumu?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Hingga Tao dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kris di wajahnya. Kris memiringkan wajahnya berusaha untuk mengeliminasi jarak yang ada. Semakin dekat.. Semakin dekat.. Dan—

**DUK**

"Auch—" Kris memegangi keningnya dan mengusapnya pelan. Ia sedikit meringis karena keningnya terasa sakit akibat Tao mengadukan kening keduanya.

"A—ah.. Maaf, _Ge_.. Aku—" Tao terlihat salah tingkah karena telah membuat Kris seperti itu. Namun apa boleh buat, Tao benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan hal yang 'iya iya' terlebih dulu. Ia benar-benar memikirkan hadiah yang akan diberikannya kepada Kris, kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kau—Ya! Tao! Kau mau kemana?"

**BLAM**

Pintu kamar Kris dan Tao tertutup tepat saat Kris ingin mengejar Tao, dan alhasil kali ini wajahnya sukses menabrak pintu.

"Haishh.. Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aigooo_.. Bagaimana ini? Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Apa yang harus aku berikan?" Saat ini Tao tengah mondar-mandir di ruang tengah. Xiumin yang melihatnya menjadi penasaran lalu mendekati Tao.

"Ada apa, Tao? Kenapa kau terlihat cemas seperti itu?" Xiumin kini menahan Tao dan membuat Tao memandangnya.

"Itu.. Sini, _Ge_.. sini.. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Tao kini menarik lengan Xiumin dan membawanya ke dapur. Lay yang saat itu tengah memasak untuk makan siang jadi sedikit penasaran karena melihat Tao yang tengah menarik-narik Xiumin.

"Haish.. Kau kenapa menarik-narikku seperti itu? Memangnya aku ini barang." Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal membuat Tao mengusap tengkuknya, kikuk.

"Maafkan aku, _Gege._ Aku hanya tidak ingin Kris-_gege_ mendengarnya." Tao menunjukkan aegyonya dan tentu saja dengan mudah Xiumin memaafkannya.

Xiumin menghela nafas pelan. Sulit untuknya untuk menolak keinginan Tao jika ia sudah seperti itu. "Aku mengerti. Memangnya ada apa hingga kau tidak ingin Kris mendengarnya?" Xiumin kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Tao bingung.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa berkumpul di dapur seperti ini?" Lay yang sudah selesai memasak kini ikut bergabung dengan Xiumin dan juga Tao.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja pada_ maknae_ kita yang satu ini." Xiumin menunjuk ke arah Tao dengan dagunya. Lay mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao yang saat ini terlihat tengah meremas boneka pandanya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Kris?" Tanya Lay _to the point_.

Dengan segera Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya—" Tao menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Xiumin dan juga Lay sedikit gemas karenanya.

"Lalu?" Xiumin dan Lay menyipitkan kedua mata mereka menunggu jawaban dari Tao.

Tao menautkan kedua alisnya, tampak tengah berpikir. Menghembuskan nafasnya sekali, ia akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku hanya bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa untuk ulang tahun Kris-_gege_." ucap Tao lirih dan semakin memeluk boneka pandanya. "Fansnya memberikannya Iphone5, ada yang memberikannya boneka alpaca yang sangat lucu hingga ia hampir melupakanku. Aku bingung harus memberikannya hadiah seperti apa. Aku takut.. Aku takut Kris-_gege_ tidak menyukai hadiah dariku." Kedua mata pandanya terlihat berkaca-kaca setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar takut, jika akan mengecewakan kekasihnya tercinta.

Xiumin dan Lay menautkan kedua alis mereka mendengar jawaban dari Tao. Jadi ini yang menjadi alasan Tao hingga menarik Xiumin seperti itu. "Tenang saja.. Apa pun yang kau berikan, aku yakin dia akan sangat menyukainya." Xiumin menepuk pelan pundak Tao berusaha menenangkan _maknae_ kesayangan mereka.

"Iya, betul kata Xiumin-_ge_. Kris pasti akan menyukai apapun yang kau berikan padanya." timpal Lay sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum dengan manis berusaha untuk meyakinkan _didi_nya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Be-benarkah? Tapi.. Aku bingung harus memberikannya apa. Xiumin-_ge_? Lay-ge? Aku harus memberikan Kris-_gege_ hadiah apa?" Tao kini menghapus jejak airmata dari pipinya dan menatap Xiumin dan Lay bergantian.

Xiumin dan Lay yang di tatap seperti itu saling bertukar pandangan satu sama lain, berusaha untuk mencarikan jawaban untuk _didi_ kesayangan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membahasnya dengan anggota EXO yang lain?"

Tao, Xiumin dan Lay segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke seseorang yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Seorang pria manis berwajah seperti malaikat tengah tersenyum dengan manis ke arah mereka bertiga. "Apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Aku terlihat sangat tampan dan mempesona, ya?" Luhan—pria manis- itu kini berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Membuat Xiumin, Tao dan Lay ber-s_weatdrop_ ria karena mendengar ucapan Luhan yang sangat percaya diri itu.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Luhan kini melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada menatap Tao, Xiumin dan Lay bergantian.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus." Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya.. Tidak ada salahnya bertanya pada yang lain." Lay ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

Luhan menatap Tao yang masih memeluk boneka pandanya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Tao?"

Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya dan terdiam sejenak. "A-Aku ikut idemu saja, _gege._ Tolong bantu aku, semuanya."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu sekarang kita ke dorm EXO-K." Luhan menarik tangan Tao membuat Tao pasrah ditarik seperti itu. _Toh_, ia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan mereka saat ini. Xiumin dan Lay saling bertatapan satu sama lain lalu mengedikan bahu dan mengikuti Luhan dan Tao yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DORM EXO-K**

Kini terlihat sebelas pemuda tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah _Dorm_. Mereka bersebelas duduk di lantai membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Posisinya, Luhan di samping kiri Sehun lalu berikutnya Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho, Lay, Chen, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan terakhir Tao di samping kanan Luhan. Luhan telah menjelaskan maksud tujuan mereka ke dorm EXO-K saat ini. Terlihat mereka bertujuh—minus Xiumin, LuHan, Lay dan juga Tao— tengah memikirkan hadiah yang tepat untuk Kris.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membelikannya boneka naga saja?" ucap Chen memecah keheningan dan menatap Tao dengan bersemangat.

**PLETAK**

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Chen. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan lalu menatap ke arah Xiumin yang menatapnya dengan wajah _innocent._

"Apa?" Xiumin memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Chen, membuat ia sedikit bergidik ngeri karenanya.

. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, _my Baozi_." Chen mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuat wajah Xiumin merona merah karenanya. 'Lebih baik aku tidak menjawab yang aneh-aneh. Daripada aku tidak mendapat jatah nanti malam.' batin Chen

"Itu sudah biasa, Chen. Apa tidak ada ide lainnya? Kita benar-benar butuh sesuatu yang lebih 'WAH' lagi." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sehun yang di sebelahnya langsung mengecup bibir mungil itu.

**PLETAK**

Sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat dengan manis di kepala Sehun, membuat Sehun refleks melepaskan ciumannya dari Luhan. Wajah Luhan memerah dengan sempurna karena ulah Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan memberikan _deathglare_nya ke arah Kai yang saat ini tengah menyengir tanpa dosa.

"_Hyung_.. Aku takut.. Sepertinya, Sehun ingin membunuhku." Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo dan memeluk dengan erat tubuh pria mungil bermata bulat itu. Membuat wajah sang pria mungil itu memerah dengan sempurna.

**BUGH**

Kali ini sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di wajah Kai.

"Ya! Siapa yang berani melemparku?" seru Kai kesal.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka aku melemparkannya?" Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Kai yang kali ini menelan salivanya dengan berat.

"Ti—tidak, _hyung_. Tidak apa-apa." Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar takut jika sang _diva_ itu mengamuk di _Dorm _sekarang. Itu sebuah—mimpi buruk.

"Bagus." Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

'Sepertinya mereka sedang PMS.' Itulah yang saat ini ada di pikiran Sehun, Kai dan juga Chen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 Jam kemudian.**

.

.

.

.

.

"ARGHHHH! Bagaimana ini? Sudah hampir satu jam dan kita belum menemukan hadiah apa yang tepat untuk diberikan Tao pada Kris." Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Betul. Semuanya sudah kita sebutkan, tapi tidak ada satupun yang tampak menarik." Sehun kini merebahkan tubuhnya setelah sekian lama duduk.

"Aku menyeraaahhh.. Aku tidak punya ide lagi." Kini Chen ikut meletakkan kepalanya di paha Xiumin.

"Aku juga bingung harus memberikan ide apalagi." Xiumin menatap Tao dengan tatapan bersalah dan membelai sayang helaian rambut Chen.

"Maafkan aku, Tao-_hyung_.. Aku benar-benar menyerah." Kai kini menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Semua yang berada disana menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Ternyata sia-sia saja mereka bertukar pendapat selama satu jam lebih. Tidak ada sedikit pun ide yang menarik. Dan, mereka benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Tao.

"Kalian tidak bertanya apa ideku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap satu per satu _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya itu. Wajah mereka yang terlihat lelah kini tampak bersemangat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa idemu, Yeollie?" Baekhyun menatap penuh harap pada kekasihnya itu.

"Sini.. Mendekat semuanya. Kecuali Tao. Kau menjauh sebentar, ok?" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Tao dan Tao menuruti begitu saja ucapan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar sudah pasrah. Apapun ide yang di berikan Chanyeol, ia akan menurutinya karena ia juga tidak mempunyai ide lainnya.

Kini Chanyeol dan yang lainnya saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Beberapa diantara mereka terkejut dan berujung menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Bagaimana? Ideku bagus, bukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Iya! Idemu benar-benar brilliant, _hyung_!" seru Sehun dan Kai berbarengan dan tersenyum puas sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol mereka.

"Kau yakin?" Lay menatap _horror_ Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, kan? Lagipula sepertinya Tao sudah putus asa. Kita ikuti saja ide Chanyeol." Suho memutuskan dan para member yang lain mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka menyetujui ucapan Suho.

"Iya. Kita tidak ingin membuat _maknae_ EXO-M kita kecewa."

"Baiklah~ **_Let's show~"_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DORM EXO-M, Kris inside**

.

.

.

.

.

Kris yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya mendapati ruang tengah dormnya tampak sangat sepi dan kosong. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur, namun nihil. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar-kamar lain. Namun nihil juga. Semuanya kosong.

"Mereka semua pergi kemana?" gumam Kris lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa, namun matanya menatap sesuatu benda yang sangat besar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Bungkusan apa ini? Seperti kado?" Kris meneliti setiap inchi bungkusan dengan warna hitam dan putih itu. Matanya melirik ke arah kalender yang tergantung di dinding.

"Ah.. Ternyata besok adalah ulang tahunku. Apa ini adalah hadiah untukku, ya?" Kris melirik jam yang berada di meja nakas. 12.55 KST. 5 menit lagi ia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 23 dan ke 24 untuk internasionalnya. Kris menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bungkusan yang sangat besar itu.

**TUK**

Selembar kertas terjatuh tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Apa ini?"

_**To : Our Beloved Duizhang**_

_**Selamat ulang tahun, Duizhang. Semoga kau semakin menjadi Leader yang baik untuk anggotamu. Semoga kau selalu di berikan kesehatan oleh Tuhan. Pokoknya, kami semua mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. **_

_**PS : Tolong perlakukan 'hadia'" kami ini dengan sebaik dan selembut mungkin. Jangan berlaku kasar padanya, ok? Kau mengerti?**_

_**From : All Member EXO**_

Kris menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka 'hadiah' itu karena sangat penasaran. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat isi dalam 'hadiah' tersebut.

"Se—selamat ulang tahun, Kris-_gege._" Terlihat Tao tengah duduk bersimpuh sambil memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. Jangan lupakan kostum maid yang dipakainya saat ini.

**GLEK**

Kris menelan salivanya dengan berat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun melihat 'penampilan' Tao saat ini. Penampilan Tao saat ini membangkitkan 'khayalan liarnya'.

"—Ge.. Kris ge.." Sebuah panggilan dari Tao berhasil mengembalikannya dari dunia khayalannya.

"Y—ya.. Kenapa, _baby_?" Kris kembali menelan salivanya dengan berat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak suka dengan hadiahmu?" Kedua mata panda Tao mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia berpikir jika Kris tidak menyukai hadiahnya saat ini.

"Ti—tidak. Tentu saja aku suka.. Hanya saja—" Kini Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tao berdiri. Ia lalu mengambil kue ulang tahunnya yang berada di tangan Tao dan meletakannya di atas meja nakas.

Kris lalu menarik tubuh Tao mendekat ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat jantung Tao berdebar tidak menentu. "—hanya saja.. Kau terlihat sangat menggoda saat ini." bisik Kris seduktif di telinga Tao. Membuat wajah Tao memerah dengan sempurna mendengar ucapan Kris.

"_Ge_— Hmphh—"

Kris mengecup bibir Tao dengan lembut. Membuat Tao membulatkan kedua matanya karena 'serangan' tiba-tiba dari Kris. Kris memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tao memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati cumbuan dari kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Kris mulai melumat dengan lembut bibir Tao. Ia mulai menjilat dan menyesap bibir mungil Tao, membuat Tao mendesah karenanya. Kris tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao, mengabsen setiap deretan gigi Tao. Bahkan kini mengajak lidah Tao untuk bertarung, dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Tao meladeninya. Tao melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris, semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membuat ruang tengah yang kosong itu penuh dengan suara kecipak dan desahan dari bibir mereka berdua.

Kris mulai mengarahkan tubuh Tao ke arah sofa tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka berdua. Ia merebahkan tubuh Tao dan dengan segera menindih tubuh Tao. Ia mulai mencumbu Tao dengan sangat liar. Tangannya kini tidak tinggal diam, ia menelusupkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kostum maid Tao. Menyentuh dan memainkan _nipple_ Tao yang tampak mulai menegang karenanya. Desahan Tao tertahan oleh bibir Kris. Tao memukul-mukul dada Kris, ketika merasakan oksigen dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis. Perlahan Kris melepaskan tautannya dan menatap lembut wajah Tao yang telah memerah karenanya.

"Jadi inikah alasanmu bertingkah aneh seperti tadi?" Bisik Kris seduktif di telinga Tao. Membuat Tao sedikit mendesah karenanya. Tubuhnya serasa lemas seketika.

"A-Aku.. Aku bingung ingin memberikanmu hadiah apa Kris-_ge_. Para _fans_mu memberikan sesuatu yang 'wah'. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak tahu. Kau hampir memiliki semuanya. Aku—"

"Kau tahu? **Dirimu adalah hadiah terindah untukku.** Jadi jangan pernah memikirkan kado apa yang tepat untukku. Hanya dengan kau berada di sampingku, itu sudah cukup untukku. Hanya dengan melihat senyum dan tawamu, itu sudah menjadi kado terindah untukku. Hanya dengan dirimu selalu berada di sampingku setiap saat, maka aku sudah sangat senang, Huang Zitao. Kau tidak perlu memberikanku benda-benda mahal atau bermerek lainnya. **Yang aku inginkan hanya satu. Yaitu dirimu. Dirimu yang seutuhnya, Huang Zitao.**"

Tao tersentak kaget dengan semua ucapan Kris. "Benarkah? Benarkah Kris-_gege_ tidak memerlukan hadiah lainnya? Kris-gege hanya membutuhkan Tao? Benarkah? Tao tidak sedang bermimpi, kan? Yifan-_gege_." Tao menatap Kris dengan sendu.

"Iya, Zitao. Yang ku butuhkan hanyalah dirimu**_. Saranghae.. Wo ai ni.. I love you_**, _my baby_ panda, Tao." Kris kini mengecup lembut bibir Tao dan disambut baik oleh Tao. Hanya sebuah ciuman manis untuk menunjukkan seberapa dalam cinta mereka berdua. Tautan itu terlepas. Membuat Kris dengan leluasa memandangi wajah manis kekasihnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Bolehkah?" Kris tersenyum manis. Membuat wajah Tao memerah dengan sempurna, ia mengerti maksud dari kekasihnya itu. Dan ia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Kau benar-benar hadiah terindah untukku. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Peach."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yifan-_gege_. **_Happy birthday my beloved, Dragon_**." Tao mengecup lembut bibir Kris.

Dan selanjutnya, hanyalah desahan demi desahan menghiasi DORM EXO-M tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DORM EXO-K**

.

.

.

.

.

_"Ahh.. Fas..terhh.. gee.. Ahh.. Disituhh.. "_

_"As your wish baby.."_

Tunggu.. Itu bukan desahan dari para _couple_ yang lain. Jika kalian benar-benar memperhatikan, kini terlihat sepuluh orang pria tengah menatap satu layar laptop dengan wajah memerah.

"I—ini benar-benar gila." Xiumin mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Wajahnya sudah setara dengan tomat sekarang.

"Wah.. Kris-_hyung_ benar-benar liar." Kai menyeringai menatap layar laptop dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka sampai tahu kalau kita memasang _cctv_ seperti ini?" Kyungsoo tampak cemas.

"Tenang saja tidak akan ketahuan. Aku sudah meletakannya di tempat strategis." Chanyeol tampak tertawa puas.

"Kalian benar-benar gila." Lay berdecak kesal. Ia mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Sekarang ini, wajahnya sama merahnya dengan wajah Xiumin.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau—"

"TIDAK! KALIAN TIDUR SAJA DI LUAR UNTUK MALAM INI!" Teriak para uke serempak, lalu mengusir para seme keluar dari dorm EXO-K.

"HYAAAAAAA! BUKA PINTUNYA, BABY SOO!"

"YIXING SAYANG! BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN KASAR!"

"XIU-XIU-GE.. MY BAOZI~ BUKA PINTUNYA SAYANG..!

"HYUNG! LUHANNIE HYUNG! BUKA PINTUNYA..!

"BAEKKIE~ AYOLAH~ BUKA PINTUNYA~ AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN MEMAKAI BENDA-BENDA ITU MALAM INI."

Para seme mulai bergantian menggedor-gedor pintu dorm EXO-K.

"BERISIIIIIKKK! DIAM! ATAU KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MENDAPAT JATAH SELAMA SEBULAN PENUH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT!

.

.

.

.

YUHUUUUU~~ FLEURS IS BACK BACK BACK~! #dancesherlockbarengjjong #salahfokus

Saya kembali dengan ff remake. Ini castnya sama seperti tahun lalu. Iya, Cuma saya ganti beberapa doank dan memperbaiki alur. Iya saya tahu saya emang ga ada ide.. ada sih, Cuma masih ngetik. Lagi ngebut. Doakan saja cepat selesai.. ;A;

HAPPY BDAY TO OUR BELOVED DUIZHANG~! Maafkan fansmu yang satu ini. Sering menistakanmu. Tapi aku sayang pake banget kok ama kamu. #kedipgaje #salahfokus

Semoga makin langgeng ama baby panda, Zitao.

Semoga cepet punya anak ama Zitao #amin

Dan..~~ aku menyayangimuu~~ #muntahseember

And, hope you like it guys~

Mind to review? :D


End file.
